


Day 13 of Write Every Day in November (Beautiful Words of Love)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey and Leatherhead and getting married and Leatherhead has a surprise for his husband.





	

  
Mikey smiled as he looked at his almost husband and repeated the vows that would bind them for life. He spoke with confidence, and love.  
  
All their friends and family had gathered together and the blue eyed man couldn’t be happier to let them see the beginning of their life together.  
  
When he was finished it was Leatherhead's turn. At first Mikey had a hard time understand him. Slowly though his eyes widened and began to fill with tears as he realized what Leatherhead's was saying. He was speaking in Japanese. Mikey had grown up speaking the language though you'd never know it with how well he spoke English. Leatherhead's knew this and while his voice was a little shaken and his accent not great, Mikey had never before heard it spoken so beautiful.  
  
After that they were announced as husbands and told to kiss. Mikey practically jumped into has husbands arm and he was crying a little.  
  
“That was amazing.” He whispered to Leatherhead as they kissed again. “I love you,” he said.  
  
“I love you too," Leatherhead said back and the two gave one last kiss before making there way down the aisle and to the waiting limo.   


End file.
